GAMM-E (Boss)
GAMM-E is an optional boss found at the end of the Iron Flamingo, accessible after crashing once you gain the spaceship and have full access to the world map. She is Jimmy's grandmother, who has been put in a robotic body and now lives in the Iron Flamingo, waiting for a visit from Jimmy. She doesn't want Jimmy to leave her, and so attacks him. GAMM-E has a unique boss fight based on the counter which appears to her left. She is immune to all normal damage, taking only one damage per hit. However, the counter to the left will decrease by one every time she is hit, and when it hits 0, she will malfunction, taking 5000 damage and boosting the counter back up. Do this four times, and she will be defeated. Her attacks will get more powerful each time she malfunctions, as well. The counter will start at 8, then go up to 15 for the second phase, 30 for the third phase, and 50 for the final phase. GAMM-E has several stealable items, to make the countdown go faster. You can steal four 2s at a rate of 30%, three 3s at a rate of 20%, two 4s at a rate of 10%, and a 5 at a rate of 0%. For each number stolen, the corresponding amount will be taken off of the counter. Attacks/Actions First Phase * GAMM-E will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * GAMM-E will fire a laser, dealing magical damage to one party member. * GAMM-E will flash a warning light. When she does this, she is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, she will do one of the following: ** She will fire a laser, dealing magical damage to all party members. ** She will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to three party members (450% total). Second Phase * GAMM-E can perform all attacks from the previous phase. * GAMM-E will emit mind-controlling delta waves, causing one party member to become Mind Controlled for three turns. This will make them randomly attack a party member, although the mind control will go away if GAMM-E is Startled. * After flashing a warning light, instead of firing a laser, GAMM-E will fire a super ultra mega beam, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. She will still have a chance to rampage as normal. Third Phase * GAMM-E will fire a laser, dealing magical damage to one party member. * GAMM-E will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to three party members (450% total). * GAMM-E will emit mind-controlling delta waves, doing the same thing as in the previous phase. * GAMM-E will grab one party member with one hand. When this happens, they will be Grasped for three turns, making them unable to move. In addition, they will take heavy physical damage at the start of each new turn from being squeezed. However, if GAMM-E is Startled, they will be let go of, getting rid of the Grasped condition. * GAMM-E will flash a warning light. When she does this, she is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, she will do one of the following: ** She will fire a super ultra mega beam, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. ** She will fill the room with noxious gas, inflicting Sleep and Sick on all party members. Fourth Phase * GAMM-E will fire a laser, dealing magical damage to all party members. * GAMM-E will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to three party members (450% total). * GAMM-E will emit mind-controlling delta waves, doing the same thing as in the previous phase. * GAMM-E will fire a volley of rockets, dealing 300% physical damage to all party members. However, she will not be able to use her rockets again until she wastes a turn reloading them. * GAMM-E will flash a warning light. When she does this, she is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, she will do one of the following: ** She will flood the room with acid, inflicting the Acid status effect on all party members. This will deal 25% of their max health per turn over 3 turns. ** She will fill the room with noxious gas, inflicting Sleep and Sick on all party members. Strategy Shakedown is OP Dialogue "Now, is that any way to treat me? Activate security protocol DXF-001." "Oh, dear. You naughty boy! Activate security protocol DXF-002." "Please...ERROR...I love... Activate security protocol DXF-003." Trivia * Her name is a pun on the word "Gammy", a word for Grandma. Category:Boss